Batto no otoko
by followers sideboards of minyak
Summary: Aku si manusia kalong pemangsa manusia yang tamak yang berubah dari manusia biasa menjadi manusia kalong pada malam jum'at kliwon ...warning ...typo, ide pasaran,dll


**Manusia Kalong**

**Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Godegs. Inc Vs D'Kil Company**

**Pairing: Naruto x ...**

Manusia terkutuk Manusia setengah monster Manusia jadi-jadian, itulah Aku Manusia Kalong.

Di malam jum'at kliwon ragaku ini berubah menjadi monster mengerikan yang bisanya memangsa manusia tanpa mengenal gender, ras, agama, suku bahkan penyakitnya. Tubuhku membesar meninggi dua kali lipat, memiliki sayap untuk terbang dan wajahku berubah buruk rupa menyerupai Kalong yang mengerikan.

Malam ini Malam Jum'at Kliwon saatnya Aku berubah mengincar mangsa di rumah-rumah anda.

Hati-Hatilah Anda bila bertemu saya karena seluruh raga dan jiwaku telah di kuasai oleh kepribadian Manusia Kalong yang haus darah dan tamak.

Sakit

Itulah yang kurasakan ketika tubuhku berubah menjadi manusia kalong.

Panas

Ketika wajahku ini berubah menjadi wajah seram bin menangkutkan mirip Kalong dan gigi-gigiku meruncing seperti taring, menyembul keluar dari mulutku bagai taring baboon.

Lapar

Perutku seakan bergejolak ingin memakan daging yang terkoyak, daging manusia asli yang segar, daging segar menyehatkan bagi Manusia Kalong.

Haus

Dahaga ini sudah memberontak ingin di beri minum pelumas, pelumas darah manusia yang amis.

Hilang kendali.

Aku tak bisa mengendalikan diri terkudeta oleh kepribadian monster yang menguasaiku dan Aku bahkan tak merasakan roh ku ada di dalam tubuhku.

Ketika transformasi perubahanku sempurna maka aku akan terbang mengitari kota melihat pemandangan kota di bawahku dan lautan mangsa yang siap ku terkam.

Haha nistanya diriku lni.

Aku menikuk ketika ku terbang bagai burung elang, menyeret seorang manusia lalu ku menukik keatas lagi terbang membawa manusia itu yang shok kemungkinan melihat sosokku.

Aku terdiam di ketinggian sayapku masih mengepak-ngepak, tangan kiriku mencengkram baju kemejanya dan tangan kananku menggenggam tombak yang entahlah sejak kapan berada digenggaman tanganku ini.

Kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar matanya membulat giginya bergemelatuk takut dan kurasakan sesuatu yang basah yang berasal dari selangkangannya.

Ia kencing , kencing di celana. Oh itu menjijikan.

Tombakku sudah berapi mataku juga tambah memerah dan taringku semakin panjang.

Itulah saatnya ritual sakral bagiku yaitu memakan daging dan meminum darah manusia.

Tombakku ku hujatkan cepat ke matanya, ia meronta kesakitan.

Ku korek-korek matanya dengan tombakku ia menjadi menjerit-jerit.

Tanganku berlumuran darah akibat aktivitasku, ku jilati lumuran darahku itu di tanganku.

Lumayan rasanya agak amis dan berbau anyir kesukaanku.

Sudah tak tahan, ku lebarkan mulutku 8 kali lipat dari semestinya membuka lebar, memasukan tubuh manusia itu sekaligus dan kutelan perlahan dengan suka cita.

"Baru satu tetapi perutku sudah kenyang" kataku puas mengelus perutku yang membuncit dengan tanganku.

**Godegs. Inc**

Teng! Tong!

Suara alarm pabrikku bekerja berdering menandakan waktu istirahat bagi karyawanan di pabrik ini.

Ku tatap hidangan sederhana di depanku pemberian ibu kepala dapur yang baik namun tak ada niatan aku untuk memakannya.

Entah kenapa perutku ini sudah kekenyangan seperti terganjal oleh sesuatu, akh masa bodo ku buang saja makanan itu ke tempat sampah.

Ku berdiri dari tempatku duduk untuk menyatap makanan itu lalu berjalan ke arah tong sampah untuk membuang makanan ini.

"Hey kau , kemarin dengar tidak tentang penampakan Ahool di pusat kota kemarin?" Suara perempuan terdengar olehku sedang membicarakan Ahoel yaitu di diriku si manusia kalong.

"Iya , Ikh apalagi di stasiun tv kemarin menayangkan seseorang yang berhasil merekam Mahluk itu sedang terbang sembari memakan manusia, ikh ngomongininnya saja sudah membuatku merinding begini" sahut seseorang lain yang menjawab pertanyaan seseorang lainnya dalam obrolan itu.

Tak enak kurasa lalu pergi dari tempatku menuju ke belakang gedung pabrik tak ingin mendengar obrolan itu lagi yang mengomongkan Ahoel yang wujud aslinya adalah diriku.

"Ternyata malam Aku memakan manusia lagi ya? Akh sial" kataku frustasi menyenderkan kepalaku ke tembok setelahnya ku menonjok tembok itu tanpa perasaan.

"Aku harus bagaimana kalau sudah begini? Akhh" erangku frustasi lalu menendang tembok di depanku penuh emosi.

Ku tinggalkan tempat itu berlari ke dalam pabrik menuntaskan pekerjaanku yang belum selesai.

/

/

Ku menggosok gigiku di depanku ada cermin ku sudahi menyikat gigiku melihat seperti apa rupa gigi dan wajahku yang sering kali menyeramkan ketika ku berubah menjadi Ahool, manusia kalong.

"Mm Aku harus cari orang itu, orang yang menyebabkan permasalahan ini terjadi padaku." Tekadku terbakar mencari seseorang yang bernama Prof. X , orang dibalik dalang perubahanku ini menjadi Manusia Kalong.

/

/

Aku berdiri di depan rumah sahabatku sesama korban oleh prof. X itu, ia adalah Sai teman lamaku seorang Manusia percobaan yang bisa berubah menjadi manusia Elang yang memiliki Nafsu sama sepertiku yaitu memangsa Manusia.

Ting! Tong!

"Sai Kau ada di dalam ?" panggilku sembari memencet tombol bel rumah itu berulang kali.

"Hah" desahku ketika penghuni rumah itu tidak membukakan pintunya untukku.

"Akh dia itu, selalu saja jarang di rumah" keluhku lalu berbalik pergi dari tempat itu.

Tbc

Halo -halo Followers sideboards datang lagi membawa fic baru yang genrenya agak random dan idenya pasaran.

R

E

V

I

E

W

F

O

L

L

O

W

F

A

V

Kalau berminat,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,


End file.
